Bad Mr. Frosty
"We both can't be Snow Kings, tubby. There can be only one." -Sculptor's Cut Bad Mr. Frosty is a character from the ClayFighter franchise. About History Bad Mr. Frosty, according to his biography, was once an ordinary snowman when the first Clayterian meteor hit Playland, but what kind of "ordinary snowman" is rather unclear, as this could be easily mistaken for the giant, false snowman-looking structure that was in the park at the time. Nevertheless, what's important is that the transformation changed him in more ways than one - the mild mannerisms that snowmen often possessed no longer mattered to him. All that remained was the beauty of Winter, his keen sense of weather, and little else. Probably pizzas. and Tiny.]] The King of the Circus Tournament rolled around, and with it brought Frosty's first of many appearances in the ClayFighter franchise. There, he fought valiantly along with the rest, wanting to turn the place into a Winter wonderland, at the cost of the rest of the crew possibly having to deal with a deep freeze. Lucky for them, he did not win, but the sigh of relief that would've been released didn't come to pass, either - Tiny had won. Frosty left the circus sometime after that, reaching the North Pole and attacking Santa Clauz. Whether Santa Clauz later became Sumo Santa, is uncertain. on the cover of Video Games magazine.]] Frosty was arrested for his crimes of trespassing, breaking & entering, assault, among other heinous things. He was sentenced to a maximum-security ice block for an unknown period of time. When he was released, he seemed to become worse than he was before, even trading away his top hat for a rather ugly baseball cap, which he wore backwards because HE'S BAD, LOOK OUT. When he returned to Mudville, he was more than ready to take out his unbridled fury against the greater metropolitan area of the city, all in the name of the Grandmaster of Mudville Tournament. He had quite the crazy time against the newbies, named Googoo, Octohead, Nanaman, Hoppy, and Kangoo. At some point during the Tournament, everyone involved, including the newbies as well as Tiny, the Blob, and himself, suddenly found themselves with Alter Egos. As a result, life just got crazier for Frosty and everyone else. and Dr. Kiln, circa 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut.]] While it's unknown who won the Tournament, it did end with Frosty beating up Ice, the other freaks beating up their Alter Egos, and Dr. Kiln, the self-proclaimed Grandmaster, was run out of Mudville. In light of the inherent celebration, Frosty finally had the stone-cold realization that he was too much of a hot head to function coherently around others, seeking therapy that resulted in finally chilling him out and taking up the side of Goodness. Following this, he got back his top hat, and had a brief stint as a lounge singer in Las Vegas, before finally landing a job for ClayFighter Air. Sometime later, he and some buddies decided to either go on a three-hour cruise on the S.S. Manure, and capsized off of Rubbage Reef; or tried to fly in a jet to the Clayhamas for a vacation, only to be hit with the second Clayterian meteor, Bessie, crashlanding onto the isle itself. While the one-way-or-another castaways tried to survive their newfound circumstances, they eventually caught onto Dr. Kiln's plans of world domination, and moulded together a plan to counterattack the madman. In the meantime, Frosty found another adversary on the island - Sumo Santa. As it turned out, he never gave Frosty the rocking horse he wanted when he was ten, but still feasted on the milk and cookies provided. So, while Frosty made short work on the terrible excuse of a Christmas legend, his other friends wiped out the rest of Kiln's ragtag team of evildoers, eventually able to run him out of a location for the second time. Victorious, and just wanting to get the heck out of there, Frosty and his buddies boarded a giant Blob plane and flew home. From there, Frosty returned to the far north, where temperatures were chillingly comfortable. Backgrounds/Endings ClayFighter / ClayFighter: Tournament Edition Once a mild mannered snowman, this devious spawn of winter lives for the icy cold of the far north. The good manners of snowmen no longer mean anything to Bad Mr. Frosty. He believes in the cold of winter and little else. He lives to see an eternal winter, where the snow never melts; and enjoys sharing his keen weather sense with all those around him. -- As Bad Mr. Frosty became king of the circus, he moved the big top to his beloved home: the north pole. The attractions forced a certain overweight toymaker and his reindeer out of a job. Kids now look forward to Christmas from Bad Mr. Frosty. The end. ClayFighter 2: Judgement Clay Bad Mr. Frosty just finished doing a long stretch on a maximum security iceberg for his assault on a Mr. S. Clauz. The experience didn't put a song in his heart. In fact, it turned him into the coldest, meanest thing on two frozen feet. Now he's taking it out on the world... OK, the greater metropolitan area of Mudville. Once a mild mannered snowman, this devious spawn of winter lives for the icy cold of the far North. The good manners of snowmen no longer mean anything to Bad Mr. Frosty. Just get in his way, and he'll knock you over. He believes in the cold of winter and little else. -- As grand master of Mudville, Bad Mr. Frosty became head of gift wrapping for the firm of S. Claus and co., Mudville division. Unfortunately, his gifts usually required a minimum of twenty days days to thaw out. ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut 63 1/3 After the plane wreck, which landed him on the isle, Bad Mr. Frosty is trying to change his ways. He was once a frozen hearted menace. He soon finds out that Sumo Santa is lurking around Klaymodo isle, Frosty knows Sumo is never up to any good, it is up to Frosty to find Sumo and stop him. Little does Frosty know there is a much bigger threat and his name is Dr. Kiln! -- With the defeat of Sumo Santa, Dr. Kiln and the chaos of Klaymodo Island behind him, Mr. Frosty must now return to the North pole to finish what he started. His will is strong. Only time will tell what his ultimate fate will be and what adventures Frosty will have next! Sculptor's Cut Bad Mr. Frosty...The one-time cold-hearted head hooligan of the frozen north, has since sought out therapy to help chill out his hot-headedness. He has even traded in his rebellious backwards baseball cap for his familiar top hat. With his personality now benevolent, he strives to fight against the evils of the very claydom he once belonged to. He's snow ordinary dude. -- Bad Mr. Frosty is happy that he was able to help the good guys win and conquer the forces of evil for which he once fought. Unaccustomed to the tropical climate of Claymodo, Frosty can once again return to his icy home and relax in his snowy haven. Don't get too comfortable, though, Frosty! Evil is always just around the corner. Movesets ClayFighter / ClayFighter: Tournament Edition Hold: BP (Close) Frozen Fist: D, F, P Snow Ball: (Charge B), (F+P) (Also in air) Ice Ball: B, D, F, P Shoulder Charge: B, F, P Arial Snowball: (Charge D), (U+K) Foot Slide: D, F, K Flying Headbutt: F, (DF+P) in Original; F, D, (DF+P) in TE Big Arm Sideswipe: (Charge D - 3 secs.), (U+P) = CF: Original ClayFighter Only = = TE: Tournament Edition Only = ClayFighter 2: Judgement Clay Ice Breath: F, D, B, P Snowball: (Charge B), (F+P) Rising Ice: (Charge D), (U+P) ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut Toss: (B or F+BP) (Close) Snowcone Hold: (F+FP) (Close) Snow Ball: (Charge B), (F+P) Ice Pick: D, F, P Ice Smash: D, B, P Blizzard Kick: F, D, F, K Foot Stamp: (B+BK) Super Moves: Snow Plow'': D, F, D, F, K Hurricane Flurry: F, D, B, F, K Frozen Frenzy: D, B, B, D, F, K'' Claytalities: Ice Smash: D, B, D, B, D (Close) Torso Kick: F, D, B, B (Close) Snowcone Squeeze: B, D, D, F, L (Close) Kick Off: D, D, D, (L+R) (Close) ''63 1/3 Top Hat Smash: D, D, F, R (One step away) 63 1/3 '''Taunts:' Call me Daddy: (Z+WK) Hat Trick: (Z+FK) = 63 1/3: 63 1/3 Version Only = = SC: Sculptor's Cut Version Only = Trivia * Up until just before the release of ClayFighter, Frosty's info, among the others', was vastly different. While he's one of the few who's name wasn't changed, the info was as follows: Name: Bad Mr. Frosty Likes: Pizza Hates: Fire Clay Type: O-'' ''Sex: Clay Married: No * In 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut, Frosty is voiced by Jess Harnell. In prior games, he was voiced by Michael McConnohie who also voiced the announcer in both games * Bad Mr. Frosty is a parody reference to the popular Christmas character, Frosty the Snowman. * Based on his evolved moveset, it can be inferred that Frosty has gained some mastery over the art of Morphmation (or Goojitsu), shared only by Blob, and to a much lesser extent, Taffy. -Frosty can turn into an ordinary snowman, an igloo, a giant snowball, and a pile of snow. -Frosty can put iceskates and cleats on his feet, turn his hand into a pickaxe, generate icicles from his torso & knees, and emerge a mini snowman with a fist from the top of his head * Bad Mr. Frosty is one of the only two characters to have been playable in every ClayFighter game. The other is Blob. * The main color of Frosty's hat varies in some games between the game itself and the manuals and artworks: In C2 is seen his baseball cap is light blue, but in-game is light brown, and in 63 1/3 and Sculpture's Cut is seen purple in the manuals and blue in-game. Gameplay Footage Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter characters Category:C2: Judgement Clay characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Call of Putty characters Category:Evil characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Characters that have changed sides Category:Content Category:Boss Category:Dialogue